Peau contre peau
by Desphelice
Summary: One shot. Daryl et Andrea sont parti chasser en forêt lorsque la pluie vient contrarier leur projet. Lemon soft en fin de chapitre.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà un petit one shot sur un couple que j'affectionne, soit le Andrea/Daryl , pour remplir un peu la section française._

_Il s'agit de ma première histoire sur ce fandom et accessoirement de mon premier "Lemon". Je remercie d'ailleurs TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour m'avoir aidée à corriger tout ça!_

_La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas ._

* * *

« Dégage espèce de ...» vociféra Andrea.

Le rôdeur était maintenant au dessus d'elle, la plaquant au sol. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur pestilentielle et abjecte que son corps putréfié exhalait. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra alors qu'elle se laissait gagner par la peur. Repoussant d'une main ce visage à demi dévoré, elle rechercha de l'autre une pierre à proximité mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Cédant à la panique sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle hurla d'une voix étranglée le prénom de son coéquipier : «Daryl!». Dans un mouvement vif, elle entreprit de se dégager, tentant d'éloigner au maximum sa gorge de cette mâchoire désaxée par laquelle s'échappaient des grognements rauques. Soudain les yeux de la créature se révulsèrent. Elle se raidit puis retomba mollement sur la jeune femme avant d'être tirée en arrière et balancée sur le coté. Andrea ferma les yeux un instant afin d'apaiser son souffle saccadé. Son corps entier tressautait. L'espace d'une seconde, la perspective de finir comme Amy s'était refermée sur elle, ravivant au passage de douloureux souvenirs.

Une fois ressaisie, elle se redressa sur les genoux et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds pour retirer les épines de pins qui s'y étaient mêlé l'observait attentivement, rajustant son arbalète sur l'épaule.

«Hé ben putain, cette saloperie dégénérée a bien failli te bouffer toute crue...» lâcha-t-il en jaugeant le cadavre désarticulé encore étendu près d'eux.

« Après que t'aies manqué de m'exploser la cervelle, j'pensais que tu pouvais t'occuper de tes fesses comme une grande, parce que je serai pas toujours là pour faire la nounou!», reprit-il d'un ton oscillant entre l'inquiétude et la moquerie.

«Le problème venait pas de moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Il est arrivé par derrière alors que je m'occupais de celui qui est là-bas». Elle désigna de l'index un rôdeur à la boite crânienne explosée, et dans laquelle était toujours fichée une machette.

«Daryl, j'déconne pas, bon sang! C'est comme si ça avait été prémédité, ça paraît étrange, mais c'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai eue. Le premier est arrivé seul et quand j'en ai eu fini avec lui, j'ai senti l'autre dans mon dos... et voilà où on en est arrivés.» Andrea semblait confuse, consciente du fait que si pour elle il s'agissait bien d'un piège tendu par les rôdeurs, la situation avait plutôt tendance à la désigner comme coupable de faiblesse ou de né rictus de scepticisme se peignit sur les lèvres du chasseur: « Si ces trucs commencent à devenir un tant soit peu intelligents, on n'est pas dans la merde... et sinon la prochaine fois sers-toi de ton flingue, le hurlement était pas tellement plus discret.»

«Tu penses bien que si j'avais pu le saisir, je l'aurais fait», protesta la jeune femme passablement agacée face au sourire amusé de son partenaire.

Posant un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau, il releva la tête pour scruter le ciel de ses yeux acérés. «Merde, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir», marmonna-t-il légèrement contrarié. Andrea leva à son tour le regard vers l'azur. Rien d'alarmant au premier abord mais Daryl avait probablement raison.

«Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?» interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle tentait de garder assurée malgré son souffle encore un peu rauque.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il exposa leurs options: rentrer à la ferme immédiatement mais les mains presque vides, ou bien rejoindre un abri plus au nord pour attendre que ça se passe et reprendre la chasse. Elle sentait que la deuxième option était celle qu'il aurait choisie s'il avait été seul.

La première n'avait été formulée que par pure sympathie envers elle car au fond il brûlait d'envie d'attraper cette biche.

«Va pour l'abri alors!» lança-t-elle dans un sourire confiant, rabattant discrètement la manche de sa chemise sur son bras écorché. La plaie ne semblait pas inquiétante et elle soignerait ça une fois de retour au camp, planter Daryl pour si peu n'était pas envisageable.

En guise d'accord, il se redressa et lui offrit une main. La jeune femme y glissa ses doigts et se releva promptement sans tenir compte de sa fébrilité. Les conséquences ne tardèrent pas et elle sentit la tête lui tourner instantanément tandis que les mains calleuses et froides du chasseur se saisissaient fermement de ses épaules. «Wow, désolée, je me suis levée un peu trop vite on dirait...» Elle rit nerveusement, embarrassée de voir la fraîche assurance dont elle s'était parée voler en éclat en si peu de temps.

Daryl haussa un sourcil puis relâcha son étreinte sans pour autant détacher son regard du sien. Cette femme le troublait décidément plus que de raison et cela le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Considérant qu'il n'était pas du genre à verser dans ces conneries sentimentales à deux balles, il réprima le geste qu'il avait amorcé vers elle et laissa échapper un pseudo soupir navré.

« Bon, on met les voiles ? Enfin sauf si t'as encore envie de t'évanouir, bien sûr» ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Elle riposta à la provocation d'une tape dans le thorax et se détourna de lui pour reprendre la route.

Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient encore un peu plus dans la végétation, Andrea observa son partenaire du coin de l'œil. Elle considérait Daryl comme une sorte d'animal solitaire qui pouvait mordre sans crier gare. Capable d'être doux mais aussi excessivement blessant. S'ils ne s'étaient pas spécialement parlé depuis la formation du groupe, leur relation avait récemment changé durant cette «ballade» en forêt où ils avaient découvert ce fameux zombie pendu. Cela avait permis de révéler entre eux une étrange compréhension mutuelle, au delà de leurs différences apparentes. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, la situation semblait toujours moins compliquée, détachée de l'hystérie ambiante qui agitait le groupe par moments. Elle songeait qu'elle aimait le taquiner et à combien il devait parfois la trouver imbuvable quand elle sentit le bras de son coéquipier se tendre contre son ventre. Il se retourna vers elle, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire en dressant un index contre ses lèvres. Une première pensée pour la biche effleura son esprit mais un grognement caractéristique balaya vite cette hypothèse. Andrea vit le corps du chasseur se tendre instinctivement, préparé à abattre le rôdeur qui s'approchait. Ce dernier finit par apparaître, émergeant derrière un imposant pin blanc. Monstrueusement colossal, une énorme béance purulente bardait son ventre violacé.

Le regard vide et blanchâtre, il lorgna d'abord sur son potentiel repas puis d'un pas lourd et traînant entreprit de se déplacer vers eux, balançant apathiquement un moignon couvert de sang séché, vestige de son avant bras gauche. Le tir l'atteignit entre les deux yeux et la bête s'effondra à terre, grattant frénétiquement le sol de son unique main avant d'expirer. Daryl retira doucement la flèche fichée dans son crâne, se délectant de la sensation procurée par le glissement de la tige contre son cerveau. «Dommage, gros lard.» se réjouit-il, esquissant dans le même temps un geste de la main pour inviter Andrea à le rejoindre.

«Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il pue...On a beau côtoyer des zombies tous les jours et commencer à s'y habituer, celui là est particulièrement immonde.», concéda-t-elle dans une moue de dégoût. Le chasseur approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter: «Carrément dégueulasse, c'est clair.».

Ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur marche quand le rôdeur qui gisait au sol se mit à gémir.

«Je crois qu'on a un problème...» souffla la jeune femme en dévisageant son compagnon.

Sous leurs yeux, le cadavre pourri tentait de se relever en s'appuyant de façon plutôt maladroite sur le reste de ses bras, soulevant tant bien que mal sa carcasse obèse et nécrosée en divers endroits. Inoffensif vu son état, mais la situation n'en restait pas moins surprenante et même inquiétante. Daryl se passa les doigts sur les tempes, pensif, avant de l'achever à grands coups de machette, réduisant sa tête à l'état de trou béant où les quelques restes de cervelle et éclats d'os brisés marinaient en harmonie dans une soupe pourpre. Inspectant une dernière fois le cadavre par précaution, il remarqua un petit étui attaché à la ceinture du zombie. A l'intérieur de l'objet en question se trouvait un petit poignard de chasse au manche finement ouvragé qu'il rangea dans sa poche avant de revenir vers son équipière.

«J'étais sûr qu'il était crevé, se justifia-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux châtains. Il l'a prise en plein front. J'vois pas comment j'aurais pu le rater.»

«Faut croire qu'il a eu plus de chance que d'autres, c'est tout. Maintenant on bouge», lança la jeune femme d'un ton plus ou moins convaincant. L'idée était de ne pas s'affoler, mais quelque chose qui n'augurait rien de bon germait déjà en son esprit. _«Et si les rôdeurs subissaient de quelconques mutations... un embryon d'intelligence ou bien une résistance accrue?» _Elle bannit cette pensée et s'appliqua à suivre le chasseur qui la devançait de quelques pas, l'air plutôt irrité. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient éloigné, l'odeur de décomposition avait enfin cédé la place à un air plus pur et elle laissa la senteur boisée des conifères emplir tout son être.

L'averse commença à tomber quand elle aperçut une bâtisse abandonnée. Probablement l'abri dont Daryl lui avait parlé.

«C'est là qu'on va, indiqua-t-il en désignant une sorte d'abri de jardin recouvert de lierre légèrement en retrait de la maison. J'ai déjà fouillé par ici quand on cherchait Sofia, l'endroit est sûr.» Joignant le geste à la parole, il débarrassa la porte à double battant du cabanon des débris qui encombraient l'accès et pénétra à l'intérieur. L'endroit n'était pas immense, une douzaine de mètres carré environ, mais suffisamment grand pour s'y installer confortablement à deux. Des rayons de lumière filtraient par l'unique fenêtre et dansaient sur le sol en bois clair. Andrea bloqua l'entrée en déplaçant une lourde caisse métallique dont le contenu se résumait certainement à des outils de jardinages et autres bricoles. Attrapant un vieux torchon abandonné sur l'établi au fond de la pièce, elle couvrit ensuite les carreaux. La luminosité s'en trouva réduite mais la prudence était de mise. Un frisson incontrôlable lui parcourut l'échine. «_Temps de merde_» songea-t-elle.

«Y'a des couvertures dans l'armoire à gauche si t'en veux», indiqua Daryl en s'adossant contre un mur. Après s'être servie, la jeune femme l'imita, laissant son dos glisser contre la paroi de l'abri. Son cœur lui laissait encore la désagréable sensation de battre un peu plus vite que la normale.

Elle épongea d'un revers de main son visage trempé et ramena ses genoux contre elle afin d'y apposer son front, bercée par l'averse qui martelait le toit de tôle. Avec les événements récents, l'amertume et la détresse qu'elle avait pu ressentir par le passé commençaient à refaire surface.

«Andrea, tu saignes» l'interrompit une voix basse. Elle releva le visage vers Daryl, rencontrant ses yeux clairs braqués sur elle.

«Franchement, c'est trois fois rien, j't'assure», objecta-t-elle en serrant le bras écorché et sale contre son ventre. La plaie commençait à piquer légèrement.

«Hm. Si tu le dis, en tout cas faudra soigner ça quand on rentrera au camp. »

Il avait répondu d'une voix calme, étrangement apaisante. Elle ne pu réprimer un rire nerveux.

«SI on rentre... » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle se sentait faible, perturbée par les événements récents. «_Vivre à tout prix, mais pour quel avenir ?». _

Andrea laissa courir son regard sur les rainures du plancher puis remonter lentement sur le corps de son partenaire. Le chasseur était assis en tailleur, la tête renversée contre le mur, les yeux clos. Il semblait détendu. Elle s'attarda sur sa gorge saillante et la naissance de ses clavicules. La jeune femme sentit une boule de chaleur naître au creux de son estomac. Malgré ses manières un peu rudes par moments, elle ne pouvait pas nier être attirée par ce côté à la fois sauvage et délicat qui le caractérisait. Consciente de cette divagation un peu mal placée, elle ironisa mentalement: _«Te taper Shane n'a pas suffit, il faut maintenant que tu aies envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec __Daryl?»_

Occupée à débattre avec elle-même, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait changé de position et qu'à en juger par l'air suspicieux dont son visage était empreint, cela faisait un peu trop longtemps qu'elle le dévisageait. Jouant du bout du pied avec un tournevis qui traînait sur le sol, Andrea comprit que la situation lui échappait.

« Tu tires une de ces têtes!» lui lança le chasseur, un sourire au coin des lèvres. «T'as l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un ours en équilibre sur un câble électrique» reprit-il d'un ton moqueur.

«Je rêvassais juste à des choses qui me font envie» répondit-elle aussi posément que possible.

«Et on peut savoir quoi?» Une lueur d'amusement flottait dans les yeux de son coéquipier.

«Hum... je dirais une douche brûlante suivie d'une cigarette et d'un bon verre de vin devant un feu de cheminée. Et puis faire l'amour.» Les derniers mots avaient franchi ses lèvres de façon plus ou moins consentie.

Face à ses paroles, il se contenta de baisser la tête et sourire. Il semblait hésiter sur le comportement à adopter quand Andrea, décidée à rompre le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux, se déchaussa et s'agenouilla près de lui. Déboutonnant sa chemise, elle dévoila une poitrine encore enserrée par un soutien-gorge en coton noir. Une fois débarrassée du tissu qui lui couvrait les épaules, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du chasseur avant d'embrasser sa gorge avec ivresse. Ses mains trouvèrent un chemin en dessous son débardeur, appréciant le relief des muscles qui se dessinaient sous ses doigts.

Réceptif, il la serra un peu plus contre son torse chaud, l'effleurant lascivement depuis les épaules jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Grisée par ses caresses, elle déposséda le corps de son partenaire des vêtements superflus qui le recouvraient, faisant apparaître la récente cicatrice qui marbrait son abdomen. Haletante, Andrea s'agrippa à lui, enivrée par son odeur, alors qu'il saisissait délicatement sa nuque pour la renverser sur le dos. Elle captura le visage de son compagnon au creux de ses mains, goûtant fiévreusement à sa bouche du bout de ses lèvres humides. De ses doigts fins, elle longeait le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale quand elle sentit les mains de son amant se poser à la naissance de ses fesses, soulevant son ventre pâle pour y déposer des baisers brûlants. Lentement, il fit glisser le short de la jeune femme le long de ses jambes puis la ramena contre lui, empoignant ses cuisses pour la plaquer contre le mur. Elle se cambra légèrement quand elle le sentit s'enfoncer en elle, suppliciant délicieusement de coups de rein ce corps svelte et doux qui lui était offert. Subjuguée par une émotion intense, Andrea l'invita à intensifier le rythme de son va et vient en faisant onduler son bassin, savourant cette trêve momentanée et sulfureuse dans ce monde en ruines.

Une vague de plaisir monta en elle lorsqu'elle resserra l'étreinte de ses cuisses humides autour des hanches de Daryl. Ce dernier attira alors son visage contre le sien, capturant ses lèvres d'un baiser où se mêlèrent douceur et fureur et qui fit frémir chaque parcelle de sa peau sucrée, la laissant sombrer dans un état extatique. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant, envahie par l'orgasme.

Pantelante, elle relâcha l'emprise de ses ongles plantés dans la chair de son amant afin de caresser ses épaules et embrasser ses joues. Le corps entier du chasseur se crispa alors contre elle tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, cédant à son tour à l'apogée des délices charnels. Il la reposa ensuite doucement avant se laisser choir contre le sol froid. Andrea ramena sur eux la couverture en laine qu'elle avait préalablement sortie et se blottit contre lui quelques minutes avant de se relever péniblement pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements. Une fois rhabillée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Il ne pleuvait plus et les nuages menaçants avaient laissé place à un ciel clair et dégagé. La jeune femme se rapprocha alors de son coéquipier, s'emparant sans ménagement de la couverture: « Allez, on bouge ses fesses, la biche va pas nous attendre !» ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant son pantalon, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

L'après-midi semblait prometteur.


End file.
